James Potter and the Next Generation book 1
by Learn Your Place13
Summary: It is 23 years after the Battle At Hogwarts, everything is peaceful...so you think. 16 years ago the Strai Trallel Brange was born. She is speical, but as she finally lives her dream and escapes the Malfoy family and goes to Hogwarts she meets the Potter


Prologue:

Bellatrix's POV

"Yes. I finally get to see Tom Marvolo Riddle JR.! He will be the next greatest dark wizard since the Dark Lord!" I mutter to myself as I go to see my new son. I roll myself down to the nursery. "Where is my son?" I ask the nurse.

"Name?" I tell her my fake name Stella Brange. "Ah. Yes. What a beautiful baby. Right here." I look into the bundle of blankets.

"Hello Tom." I say. The nurse looks at me confused.

"Well, Ma'am you should know that you don't have a son."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a girl." I stare at her blankly. How! I did the potion right! How- I- Grr.

"AVADRA KADRAVA!" I say. Pulling out my wand. I catch the child as she falls. I run. I don't know where. Then I think. The Riddle House. I get on my broom and strap the child into a carrier on the back. As I reach the manor, a black dark house with windows boarded up, it is tall and imitating. They door was boarded up also but I just fixed that with magic. It's okay I can make this work.

I walk inside and see that it filthy. Cobwebs, dust, and fabric covers the chairs and couches. It was dark so I pulled out my wand and "LUMOS!"

I placed child down on the ground and used magic to fix the place. After a few hours I was finished. I looked at the child and saw she was smiling. She had pale skin, blue eyes and dark hair. She looked curious and sweet. I need to look at the potion ingredients.

THREE YEARS LATER.

"Muggles?" I asked Strai. I rearranged Bellatrix Lestrange and got 'Straiex (Strai or Stray for short) Trallel (Tra-ell) Brange.'Brange as my fake name. Her plan, no...Destiny was to go to Hogwarts kill the Potters and rise as the Dark Lady!

"Good!" She cheered. "Muggles are good!" I swear good and nice were her first words. I scraped her with a knife. That was her punishment.

"No. Potters? Potters are bad. Now you say it."

"Potters are good!" I became frustrated and smacked her across the face.

"GRRRR. NO!" I screamed frustrated. She began to cry. "Good cry! Your never gonna amount to anything if you continue to cry!" I screamed. She stopped crying and started to laugh.

MALFOY MANOR.

I tugged Strai to make her walk fast. 'I hate children' I repeated over and over again. She kept falling and stumbling. "Stop!" I hissed. She looked a head and walked as quickly as she could. She stopped suddenly when she saw the Malfoy manor. She looked at me confused.

"You're going to stay here." She smiled. I wasn't the most patient mother; I had given up and tracked my nephew down to the Malfoy Manor. I walked and pulled the cloak tighter around me. I couldn't risk anyone seeing me. Saying I was supposed to have died at the Battle of Hogwarts, killed by Molly Wesley.

I knocked on the door, and a tall, thin, light blonde haired man opened the door. Draco Malfoy. "Hello?"

"Draco. It's me. Bellatrix!" I said pulling the cloak away from my face.

"Auntie Bella? How? What?" He then noticed the child. "What's that?" He asked pointing.

"It's a child, you idiot." I said."Your cousin. You are to rise, I can't. Tell Pansy that you adopted her. But she is your daughter okay. I must leave. Her name is Strai Trallel Brange. S-t-r-a-I T-r-a-l-l-e-l B-r-a-n-g-e." He quickly wrote it down.

"W-" he asked. "I am not going to raise her." he said. I stared at him and took a book out of my bag and smacked him with it. "Ow!"

"Raise her!" I screamed.

"No! What will pansy think?"

"Who cares? Take her!" I order.

"Bella where did you get?"

"This is the Dark Lord's daughter." I whispered in his ear. He looked at me like he didn't believe me.

"Yeah okay." Draco said about to close the door.

"I can talk to snakes." Strai said. She pulled out her adorable blue eyes. He looked at them and couldn't look away. She said words in what I knew were parlsetounge. He looked at me.

"See?" I asked.

"Any other proof?" He asked.

"Yes." I took Strai's arm and lifted her sleeve. "She was born with it."

"Okay. I believe you." I passed him a small bag of her belongings. I showed him her file I was keeping track of.

Chapter one: Going to Hogwarts

Strai POV:

My father just continued to yell at me. I saw my brother leaning against the door smirking. My brother Scoripus was just like my father. Same looks, same evilness, they were both annoying.

I am complete opposite. I love Muggleborns, Muggles and I fascinated by The Incredible Three (Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and ...of Course HARRY POTTER) I secretly have always wanted to meet them! My father would disown me if I ever said that. I am pissed that my father went to school with them and made fun of them! I don't blame them for hating him, I hate him. "It's easy to flood a floor with a bathroom on that floor. All you have to do is get all the sinks running, clog all the toilets and the open the door. It wasn't just me it was Hayley, too-"

"I don't care about your stupid friends!" He yelled his face getting as red as my shirt.

My brother entered saying the worst possible thing ever, "Father, you should know that Hayley is a Mud blood." He smiled. I reached to strangle him.

"WHAT!" He screamed more as a statement then a question. "You are friends with a Mud blood!"

"Don't call her that! She is a wizard just like us!" I defended my friend! "We don't choose our friends."

"That's it!" He said. Then added after a long moment of silence. "You are going to Beauxbatons Academy."

"No! Please! Mom! You can't let him do this." I felt my world shatter into a million pieces. I can't believe what I was about to say, "Father, please. If you let me go to Hogwarts." I cleared my throat carefully clearing my throat. "I will never talk to Hayley again. I will study to get exceeds expectations in ever subject or higher and I will not do anything bad. I will even pay for the robes with my own money. I have been saving. Oh please let me go!"

"Fine. You may go. But tonight I will write to the Headmaster and make reservations. The tomorrow -if she says yes- we will go too diagonally and get the things you need."

A few hours later we got our reply. I grabbed the message from my owl, Tonks. I read it out loud:

Dear Mrs. Malfoy and Ms. Malfoy,

I spoke to the staff at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and we decided that your daughter Strai Trallel Malfoy may attend Hogwarts as a sixth year student in the beginning of the New Year. We were pleased to see that see that Strai's marks were all O's for Outstanding.

We are looking forward to meet you Strai.

Minerva Mc Gongall

Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I almost pasted out with excitement. I jumped up and down like a little girl who just received a cookie. I skipped over to my parents and hugged them. "Thank You!" I repeated over and over again. I even kissed Sorcopius on the cheek and ruffled his hair.

"Eww. Whats wrong with her!" He screamed and ran into the bathroom locking the doors. I skipped up to my room and jumped onto my bed!

"Yes!" I quickly took out my diary and wrote about today.

James Potter POV.

I walked into King's Cross Station. I ran up to Platform 9 and 10. I to jump through the barrier. When I heard my sister Lily calls, "James! Wait for us!" She reached me, then my brother Albus-Severus or Al as I call him, then my mother (Ginny) finally my father (Harry). Yes my father is/was Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived and all that.

"Lily, he is excited to go back. I remember I was when I went to school. My sixth year was my favorite year of course." My father said. Wrapping an arm around my mother. "That's when I started to have feelings for your mother."

"Er- Boring. I don't care about that story I prefer the one about when you broke into the Ministry of Magic." I replied matter-of-factly.

"When you fall in love like us you will care." My mother said and gave father a quick kiss on the lips.

"Yuck. Not in public please." Lily said, covering her eyes. I laughed. And then I suddenly believed them.

Waiting for the train was a girl about average height, bright blue eyes, pale skin, and straight dark brown hair that went down to her mid back. I justed started at her. And Al saw her. "Dibbs." I said and ran over to her. Then I stopped dead in my tracks next her were, the Malfoys. As the train pulled up her Draco MAlfoy began talking to her, she just nodded and was pushed towards the train. She began looking in the compartments. I made my way up to her, "Hey."

"Hi." She replies. "You look like someone." She says tapping her fingers on the seat.

"Well, people do tend to say I look like my father. I am James Potter." She almosted died right there.

"Your father is Harry Potter." She asked, her voice squeaking a little. Her voice was soft and cute. She had an american accent. I smiled. She really was cute. "My name is Strai with an I." Strai? That's an odd name.

"Strai. Nice to meet you. Do you want to sit with us." She smiled, then shock her head.

"No, I have to sit with my brother, Scorpio. I justed transfered here. I am sixth year. You?"

"Same. I am a Gryffindor. Hope will be in the same house. Wait, so you are a Malfoy?" She nodded and went to the compartment that Scorpio was standing in front of. His looked at me as to say Stay away from her, Potter. I walked to the compartment me and my friends/Cousins were in.

My friends were: Rose and Hugo Weasly. Our parents were all friends and we have known eachother for ever. Rose and Hugo are 3 years apart, there parents were Hermonie and Ron Weasly. Rose has light brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She resembles my Aunt Hermonie alot, she is even as smart. In her first year, Professor Mc Gongall was crying giving her her O.W.L scores. "All O's and a Weasley. I never thought that day would come." She had said. Then she reliazed her mother was Hermonie. Hugo looked more like Ron. Or Uncle Ron for me.

We all joke that O's also stand for 'Overacheiver' and that she is to smart. Her repileds are that 'J, and H aren't grades becasue there isn't a score low enough'. I blurted out, "scoripus has a sister!" I told them all about her.

"Draco has a daugter?" Hugo asked.

"Yeah, but stop making that face. She is really pretty. But I swear she sounded American." I repiled.

"Maybe, just a theroy. But maybe, Draco didn't want anyone to know about her." Rose said.

"Yeah." Hugo said sarcastically, "And maybe she is really a American agent sent to spy on Hogwarts to make sure Voldemort is actually dead and weren't just hiding him!" Rose gave him one of her famous death glares. "Honestly, if she is what James described her as, we keep her a secret then send her off to Hogwarts."

"Well, don't you find it supicous that out of all the Magic schools he picks this one to send her to?" Rose asks. "James, what was she reading?"

"I remember it was... Oh! Hogwarts, A History."She nodded and took out parchment and a quill and began recording everything. She wants to be a writer and write about her life.

"Honestly? Again?" I asked. She looked up nodded and went back to writing. "So what do you want to do this year? Find the Chamber of Secrets? Go to the third floor? Break into the Minstery? Grandpa could help us with that."

They laughed. "But I still can't get over that she rejected me...no girl has ever rejected me."

Strai's POV

Wow he was really cute. No snap out of it. You can't like him. Liking him would lead to weakness, weaknesses to obviousness that you like him, then -if he did like you- then he would ask you out, then Scorpio will tell father that you like his mortal enemines son and that you are dating him! Finally, he will

disown you and you will have to go back to America and live with Hayley and her family! YOU CAN'T GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN!

So, voice inside my head what the hell do I do? Hmm? Simple just act like a Malfoy. Eww. No! Suck it up! Because if he does ask you out you will can only break his heart and-...Am I arguing with myslef? Odd.

"So, I saw you made a new friend." Scorpius said matter-of-factly.

"It's all your fault." I mutter. "It's all your fault!" I say louder. "Your fault!" I say standing.

Scorpius says looking confussed, "What? How?"

"Because even if he did ask me out I couldn't say yes or you would tell father and he will send me to that dread girly French school! So it's your fault." I was relived.

"Who says I would tell on my sister." He asked innocently. I started at him. What? His goal in life is to make my life horrible! "I'll make a bargin if you don't tell father I like...Rose Weasley. Then, I won't tell on you. Deal?" He asked, hold out his hand. I shook it still questioning him.

"Anything off the trolley, Dearies?" Asked a woman about late 40's- early 50's.

"Yes, please." I said getting up and walking to the cart. Of course. Standing next to me was none other than James Potter. "Hi." I said.

He looked up and smiled, "Hey." I turned away to go back to my cart (In hand my Bertie Bot Every Flavor Jellybeans and a pumpkin pastries), When a hand came out and stopped me I looked up. The cart moved past me and now i was left alond with James.

"So, Having fun with little brother there?" He asked. I shook my head and laughed.

"No." I said. He frowned and acted like he was thinking.

"Hmm. If only I know someone who had room in there compartment, and was handsome, funny, and a hell of a time? Gee, where are going to find someone like that?"

I shrugged, "Hmm. Well, if you find someone left me know." I truned jokingly and turned back facing an amused smile.

"Come on." He said.

"Where?" I asked.

"We are going to my compartment."

"What I don't want to?"

"To bad. I never asked you if you wanted to." I let him pull me.

He opened the compartment door and held it open for me. Wow, an actual gentlemen. Who knew? I went to the empty seat across from a girl, with short brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. And a boy with curly brownish- redish hair, brown eyes and paler skin. The girl looked like Hermonie Weasly and was even reading a book! The boy a little more Ron Weasly. "Hey guys. I picked up a Stray." He joked. I laughed to myslef.

"Oh! Hi." Said the mini Hermonie. "I'm Rose Weasly this is my brother Hugo." She said looking up from it.

"I am Strai-" I started but the boy cut me off.

"Oh, we know James hasn't stopped talking about you." He said teasingly. James then kicked him in the shin. "Ow!"

Thats how the ride went. Joking, laughing and they asked me about myslef. I learned the boys name is Hugo and they are all cousins. James has a younger sister (Lily) and a younger brother (Albus). They tried to tell me about James when he was younger, but he keeped changing the subject. I think I'm gonna like it here.

But whenever I was around James something told me hate him, to wipe that smirk of his off his face. But another part of me told me

Chapter 3: Sorting Mishap

"Now we have a new student who will be joining the sixth year students. Strai Malfoy. Come here." Mc Gongall said waved me over and i heard murmuring of students like, "Another Malfoy?" and "She doesn't look like a Malfoy." I quickly walked over with my head held up high. She handed my a newish looking black witch hat. I sat down on the stool and put it on.

"Ah! Another one who comes from an all slythrin family. Hmm... you are quite different from your parents. I have to say a good heart. Quite a lot of bravery. Yes, GRIFFYNDOR!" Yes! I thought to myslef. I looked at James who smiled. I sat down and then I noticed the glares. Then I remembered, I am Malfoy. I heard whispered, saying "A Malfoy in Gryffindor? She has to be the first!" and "she doesn't look like a malfoy."

I looked to see Mc Gongall laughing. I suddenly felt self consous. I then remembered what my father said...

(FLASHBACK!)

I was leaning against a wall at kings cross station when I looked up and saw my brother staring at something. I looked and saw a small family a mom and a dad and a girl and a boy. Scoripus was watching them...more like the girl. I smiled. And went back to reading when my dad came over to me and took my book out of my hands.

"You listen to me." He said. "Don't assoicate with the Potters or I will pull you out of Hogwarts and send you Beauxbaton. And get in Slythrin."

"If you don't like me why do you keep me?"

"Reasons you'll never know." He said and pushed me towards the train. I got on and smiled. I followed Scoripus when I heard someone behind me.

"Hey." said a voice behind me.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

I smiled when I remembered meeting James. He's so nice, who could hate him. He looked at me and nudged me. I gave him a small smiled and began eating.

Back at Gryffindor Common Room...

"Ms. Malfoy have umm... Mr. potter take you on a quick tour around the castle." With that she turned and left the common room.

"Why do I always get assigned the Tour Guide job? Lily has the Marauder's Map!" James muttered to himslef. He then turned around and saw who he was giving the tour to.

"So you don't like spending time with me?" I asked inconnetly.

"I, I, no. Yes. I do its- I didn't know who I was giving it to!" He stuttered. I laughed. I grabbed his hand and pulled him through the portal .

"So whats the password for the portal?"

"Crimson turnip." He repiled. I laughed. "don't ask me I didn't come up with it." We walked and goofed off laughing and talking. He was a really good tour guide. "Really? I don't think my parents would think of that as a good career choice." He said. I laughed.

"Hey there Potty Potter!" A voice said out of no where I jumped. Right before me was a white floating man.

"Hello Peeves."

"Who is this new freshmeat?"

"Strai Malfoy."

"Nice to greet you Strai Mally- Foy!" He said and walked away.

"Sorry about that." James said running a hand through his hair.

"Are you kidding? That was wicked cool! I have never met a ghost! Evergreen doesn't have any."He told me about some of the ghost.

"Nearly Headless Nick wanted to join the headless hunt but since he was only nearly headless he couldn't. So he had my aunt and uncle and my dad go to his death day party. Just to say good things about him. And then there of course is...Moaning Murtle. She is kind of annoying. She cries alot about her death and everything. She was killed by the monster in the Chamber of Secrets."

"What's that."

"A Baslicks."

"No! the Chamber of What?"

"The Chamber of Secrets?" I nodded. I waved for me to come closer i leaned in. "A secret Chamber." He whispered in my ears sending chills through my body. I hit him.

"No shit Sherlock." He looked at me confused. "Sorry Massachuttes language."

"They speak a different langage there?"

"Yes." I said sarcastically. I skipped back down the hallway. He ran to catch up to me. We got to Gryffindor Common Room. I and I started to go up the stairs.

"Good Night."

"Night." I repiled. I went upstairs and jumped on my bed. wow, i thought.

James POV:

I walked Strai to breakfeast. I can't stop thinking about her. I sat down next to her and Rose and we ate. I watched as she shoveled pancakes in to her mouth. I laughed. "Shut up." She looked at me her blue eyes shining behind her dark brown bangs.

"I didn't say anything." I repiled matter-of-factly. She glared at me. "What?" She shook her head and went back to eating. Her crystal blue eyes that were full of mystery and darkness. That only drew me more into them. I like a girl who has secrets, a bit of darkness, and who isn't afraid to get into a bit of trouble...which prefectly describes Strai.

But she is also hard to get...I like a challenge. She may laugh at others misries. I smiled. I mentally slapped myslef in the face. RED ALERT! She is a malfoy! We talked for a while. It was ridiculous how easy it was to talk ot her. She really liked hearing about my family. But when it came to her family she got upset and sullen. She really didn't like her family.

Strai's Pov.

Charm was useful, Defense against the dark arts was fun, potions intresting, herbology pointless (but Professor Longbottom was a great a teacher), Divination (When am I going to need this!).

"Now if you mix it with the wolfbane...what do you get?" Rose's hand would shoot up.-What is she a robot? I always thought- she would say the right answer, then "Good Job!" or "Congratulations!" at the end of that i like to add "For being the only one who cares!" I knew the answers did I care enough to raise my hand? No, and I am just to lazy. The boring classes dragged on, the exicting ones getting more exciting! That's how school is. But this place is way better than Evergreen!

A couple weeks dragged by the most exciting thing so far has been my howler from my father.

* It was at breakfeast on tuesday. Tonks dropped a red envolpe, i knew what it was, i have gotten more than seven in my first two years of Evergreen. "Shit." I breathed. I looked at James a flash of pity came and went. It was then replaced by a smirk. I opened it and braced myslef. "GRYFFYNDOR! STRAI TRALLEL MALFOY! YOU ARE THE FIRST MALFOY TO GET INTO THE TRAITORS HOUSE. WE ARE INCREDIBLY DISAPPONITED IN YOU!" Then it ripped itslef up. I cracked up laughing. James looked at me sideways.

"You really are different." He muttered amused.

"Thank you!" I repiled surprised that he just gave me a comliment. He looked at me one eyebrow raised and just shook his head.*

That was a good day. Me and James developed an intresting relationship. We. Are. Friends. Nothing more, nothing less. I am okay with that. I try to tell myslef but it doesn't always work. The pain is still there. We thrive off of sarcastic comments and mocking tones thats the relationship we have.

I was now sitting in the common room. one wedensday night. James and Rose were talking about something when i heard something I didn't quite understand. Waits the Chamber of Secrets again?" I asked.

James looked at me puzzled. "A secret chamber."

"Ha ha. No, really." I repiled sarcastically.

"It's a chamber under the fourth floor in the Girl's Bathroom. When opened the creature living inside of it would come and attack the muggleborns. Salazar Slytherin left it there before he was forced to leave by the others. It was lasted opened 28 years ago-when our parents where at school. My mum opened it-She was posessed by Tom Riddle's diary- but my dad saved her from having the life drained from her by Tom Riddle." James explained, "The funny part was that they all thought that your father opened it."

"Oh." I said. "Has anyone been in since?"

"No...well, Rose's parents went before the Battle at Hogwarts."

"Why?"

"Something about a horcrux and baslick fangs."

I nodded. I was writing to my dad. My last letter he sent me was that Scoripus DID tell him about me and James. But he elaborated on the subject. I shook my head and went back to assuring my father that nothing like what Scoripus said was true. Let's just say involved sneaking into one of the abandoned classrooms adn doing some...things.

'Dear Father,

NOTHING SCORIPUS SAID IS TRUE. I am a Malfoy. My blood boils at the thought. We are friendmies. Thats about it. I have to get along with him or I'll have all of Gryffindor house to deal with. I am friends with some Slythrins.

-Strai '

James's Pov.

I can understand why Strai was so intrested in the Chamber of Secrets. I have tried to get in but I am not a parlestonge. We became friends. Best friends. And i try to remind myslef thats what i want and what she wants.

We were sitting in the common room, Strai sitting on the window seat doing homework, Me, Rose and Hugo sitting near the fire talking about school so far, and Lily owning Al at wizard's chess. All was quite. Bam! McGongall brusts into the common room with eyes full of rage. "Which one of you did it? Ms. Malfoy? Potters? Weasly?"

"Did what Professor?" Strai asked. McGongal had always favored Lily and Strai.

"Someone has been repeating Fred and George Weasly's pranks! In the last year, the put a swamp out in all the courtyard. I walk out there this morin' and there is a SWAMP!" She yelled. "Who did this?"

"I was the last one up here Professor. It couldn't have been any of us." Lily said. She turned to Albus. "Check mate."

Albus threw his arms up furiously, "I'm done! You ALWAYS win!" He stormed out.

"Well Lily is too nice to do something like THIS. So be warned, all of you! If, When I find out who did this I will have you expelled!" She turned and walked out.

"Well, that was fun." Strai breathed.

"It was obviously Mrs. I-Flooded-a-whole-floor." I said with a cocky smirk. Strai's eyes narrowed.

"I did that- well, it was peer-pressure! My friends made me! I tried to stop them and when a teacher came they ran and left me to get in trouble for it! They KNEW that I had one last strike and I was out!" She yelled. Her hands flew to cover her mouth. Her eyes full of sorriness. She ran out.

I suddenly felt really bad about what I said.

Chapter 4: In The Light

STRAI'S POV

I ran to the Transfiguration Courtyard. It had been three days since I flipped at James. I saw him standing there arguing with with Scoripus. I walked over. "Hey Scorp." I said ruffling his hair. James looked at me and smiled.

"Why do you have to do that?"

"I'm your sister Scropie-puss." I said pinching his cheeks.

"Yeah, my adopted one." He said and then covered his mouth.

"What?" Me and James asked. My voice was surprised, James was hopeful.

"Nothing," Scropius repiled. James pulled out his wand and pointed it at him.

"What did you say." James said his voice stern. James was hot, but when he was mad he was...SMOKING. " Come on tell." He coaxed. My heart fluttered. 'He's do this for me?' I thought. NO! He is your friend! You are not attracted to him! Okay, maybe a little.

"Alright! Strai is really adopted! She was left by a woman named Stella Brange. That's all I know! I swear!" He whimpered, whincing.

"Who is Stella Brange?" I asked.

"Professor!" I called to McGongal. She stopped and turned around. "I need to ask you who Stella Brange is."

"Hmm. Well, she is your mother."She said.

"I know." Trying really hard to keep sarcasm down. "But I want to know more about her."

"Well, the answer you seek are in your name. Now I must go before I tell you anymore." She walked away. I slide down the wall andput my head against it.

"Grr!" I groaned.

I sat in Charms Class. I decided to play around with my name. I wrote "Strai Trallel Brange" I wrote a couple different things fusterated i wrote "Stella Brange". "Bella Strange," Wait that sounded familar. I rearrange my name and got "Bella Letrix Strange." NO! "Bella+Trix+ Bellatrix and Le+Stange= La Strange." Bellatrix Lestrange. No, I have heard of her. She was a servant of the Dark Lord. She can't be no. My mother can't be a Dark Servant (Death Eater). I felt dizzy.

I suddenly regret wanting to know more. I was perfectly fine being in the dark not so much the light. I got up and ran out of the room I heard James call my name. I feel nauseated, the room spinning. I fall against a wall and slide down. I see black blothes and my eyes feel heavy. The last thing i remember was someone lefting me and carrying me.

I woke up hearing voices talk. "All I remember is she said something about her mother, and her being a LeStrange. What does that mean?"

"It's means one that she figured it out and two you really are Harry Potter's son." McGongall said.

I sat up. "So I really am Bellatrix's daughter?" McGongall nodded. "How she would have been like 50. and who would have a kid with her?" McGongall looked at James.

"You might want to be handing down to lunch,now. You don't wanna be late." He nodded, gave me an encouraging smile and left. "Yes you are right. Your mother did horrible things. Tortured Professor Longbottoms parents to insanity, tortured Hermonie Weasly. She killed many people. And a house elf the Potters were fond of. She was also 'killed' by Molly Weasly. Now I don't know how she mangaged to survive or for what purpose it was important to have you. But you are nothing like your parents. Although you do look like your father...before." She left.

I ran after her, "Wait! What about my father?" She thought.

"You will unlock your SECRETS hidden from you. you have to go to a CHAMBER your father loved. Goodbye have a day full OF education." she walked away. I stood there stunned. WHAT?

By the time I was free to go it was time for fifth period which was Potions. I ran into Lily and Sade. Sade was Luna and Neville Longbottom child. She had short blonde hair brown eyesand pale skin, she was pretty and petite. She was very quite, bu also very smart.

Lily had red hair blue eyes and pale skins, she was pretty, too. She seemed like mix everyone in her family. James said that she has the looks of her mother, skills like her uncle ron and personality like her uncle George.

"So what happened?" Lily asked.

"I fainted." I repiled

"Are you okay now?"

"Yup."

"We thought that when McGongall said that she needed to talk to you-" Sade started.

"-that she was going to blame you for my-the pranks."

"My-The pranks. That's why you pulling the pranks! That's why you have the sweet and inconnet act."

"What?" Her voiced squeaked. "No!"

"Your voice got high!" I laughed.

"Dont tell anyone. Espically James." I laughed. "No! Really! You know James can speard a rumor faster than anyone!" I agreed and ran to potions.

I ran in a seat next to James. "How are you?" He asked pouring something into his cauldren.

"Fine."

"What did she say." I explained everything to him. "She said I will find the SECRETS hidden from me. I have to go to a CHAMBER that my father loved. Then good day have a day full OF education. what does that mean. Secrets, Chamber, of?"

He looked at me like I stupid. "really? you don't get it?" I shook my head. "The Chamber of Secrets!"

"Oh!"

He then watched me for a minute. "What?"

"I'm trying to see if you dyed your hair. I want to see if your naturally a blonde."

"Nope. I am just natrually like this."

"Yeah."

The week had gone by slowly. James saw that I wasn't handling it very well.

*"Well think that you don't dress the same." I looked at him confused. "You don't wear a lot of black."

"Thanks. But I actually do when i'm not at school."

"Oh."*

I smiled at remembering that. I could see it was hurting him to see me so gloomy. But I couldn't understand why. If he still has feelings for me he can move on. He deserves better. No! Bad girl! Do not start thinking bad about yoursleves.

I saw James and my heart made a leap but then I saw what he was doing. He was snogging Gewn Thomas. I hate her! she is my mortal enemy. That trampy little bitch! I felt tears burn in my eyes. No don't cry! But I couldn't help it. I ran away. I ran into the girls bathroom. I sat against the wall. I let the tears fall. They were full of hate, sadness, and jealousness. No your not jealous! Not of HER.

"You know I come to cry here, too." said a small voice. I looked up from my hands.

"Who said that?" I asked. A girl about 14 floated down and looked at me.

"You aren't here to make fun of me are you?"

"No. Why would I make fun of you?"

"Because I moaping Moaning Murtle."

"Your Moaning Murtle." She nodded. "My fri- some I know, told me about you."

"Oh." She frowned. She started to leave.

"Wait! No, he told me how you died. And I feel bad for you." She was shooked. I wondered if I offended her.

"Nobody had ever said that." She smiled. which made me smile. "So why are you crying."

"Because," I started. I thought of what to call James. Oh FACE IT! You LOVE him! "the guy i like was kissing my enemy." I remember how Gewn told me and Rose (we all share a room) that she was going to date James reliase there perfect for eachother, Get married, and have two kids. Gewn jr. and James jr. I don't know. I don't believe in planning ahead. I just go with the wind where.

Chapter 5: The Chamber of Secrets

Strai's Pov.

"Have you ever heard of the Chamber of Secrets?" I asked hoping to get where it is found. She looked at me.

"Of course in their second year I watched Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and some teachers go down there." I got really excited.

"So you know where it is?" I asked.

"Of course. Why?"

"Because, "I started and looked at her. "It's the only way I find out who my father is."

"Oh. Well, it's right here." She floated over to a sink. "They said something I thinks its Parlsetounge. And then it just opened. I smiled. I slowly approached it. My heart beated quickly. It couldn't hurt to take a peek.

"Open." I said. And it did. I looked at her. "Thank you. And if I'm not back in 10 minutes get help?"

"Of course. It's what friends do." I nodded and turned back to the dark tunnel. "1...2...3!" I jumped. It turned into a huge slide. It was very dark. Pitch black. "Lumos." Ah, Lumos pretty much the only spell I know that I actually use. I am usually to lazy to turn on a light. I mean we have all this magic I should probably use. Magic cures my laziness.

I got up brushed myself off. I took a step and jumped. Something crunched under my feet. I covered my mouth to stop the scream. BONES! That is so gross! I walked over to a huge a mass. I was a...Huge...SNAKE. I screamed only then that I reliased that it was dead. Okay, well, I don't have to face my greatest fear today. I put my hand to my heart it was beating like 1000 mi./hr.

I walked near it and something caught my eye. I walked closer and picked it up. A diary! It was black leather with old parchment in it. Written on it was 'Tom M. Riddle' I opened it and flipped through the pages when a note fell out. It read:

Dear Strai,

This belonged to your father. Be very careful. If you have any questions please ask me or Harry Potter. Do not tell anyone. Even thoughs close to you. You are very special. And your father where a mask. To take of this mask rearrange the letters.

Sincerely,

Headmistress Mc Gongall

Okay? That was helpful. Who the hell are my parents! Why is my life so complicated?

James POV.

I walked into Charms and I saw Strai. I sat next to her. "Where have you been? Myrtle said you found who your father is. That's great." She just ignored me. "Are you mad at me?"

She turned to Rose who was sitting next to her. "Rose, may you please tell James that yes I am made at him and yes I did find out who my father is." She laughed and repeated it.

"Why?"

"Rose, can you please tell him that I saw what activity he was engaging in with Gwen in the hallway and I didn't approve." Rose humorly repeated this. Gewn walked in.

"Strai I swear she-" I felt an arm around me and was cut off by an annoying voice.

"Hey boyfriend." Still looking at Strai. She turned bright red and her eyes were like daggers. I smirked. I can just make her jealous.

"Hey girlfriend." I replied. Strai's hands were fist. She was resisting from either not hitting me or Gwen. I think she hates me more. "What's wrong Strai? If you don't want me to go out with her then all you have to do is say so. She opened and my heart leaped.

"No go have fun with...that." She said and turned away. My jaw dropped. "Fine I will." I replied.

In every class I sat near Strai with Gwen next to me. I was always kissing Gwen. Trying to hold down the bile. I didn't like kissing her. But it was worth it. Her face was priceless. She would just mutter "Jerk." And walk away. I felt bad for using Gwen. But oh well.

It was a week before Christmas Vacation and I was puzzled when Strai called my name in the entrance hall. She jogged up to me. "Can you please give this to your father?" I looked at her sideways.

"Sure?" I replied, taking the envelope. "It will cost you." I smiled. She groaned.

"What do I have to do?"

I shrugged. "I'll tell you when I think of it."

"Do. Not. Read. This. Understand?" She asked. I nodded. "Good."

"Okay." I waited until she was out of sight and started to open it and Hugo whispered, "Your death wish." It opened it. It read:

"Dear Mr. Potter,

My name is Strai Malfoy. Or so I thought it was until I found out the truth (McGonagal). I went down to the Chamber of Secrets. I found a Diary...Tom M. Riddle. I was in the trophy room and saw a reward with "Tom Marvolo Riddle" On it. I started to think my father was a good man...

Then one day I remembered McGonagal told me in a note she left in the diary. It said that I was supposed to rearrange the letters. I did and I was soon in a depression. The letters that started back at me read, "I am Lord Voldemort." I was told to ask you. You seem to know the most about him.

And Bellatrix Lestrange is my mother. It's hard to write all this down if we could meet in person I think that would be best.

-Strai Riddle"

I was shocked. She was so nice. Hope can someone so nice have such evil parents. I guess the truth is weren't our parents. Strai just proved it. But at the end of the letter that made me think that Strai didn't write this at all and then I read the rest.

"P.S I am scared. And please don't show this to James."

I laughed but it came out dry. I felt horrible though. Why didn't she tell me? Duh, she's made at me. I wish I could reach out to her. I walked quickly to the owlery to send this. I tried to avoid Gwen at all cost.

I was soon where I loved to be. The covered bridge. I over looked the beautiful castle. My dad had told me about this place. I quickly thought of a plan.

I was quickly woken up from my breakfast by a letter dropping on it. I opened it and recognized the hand writing...Dad.

"Dear James,

You have talked a lot about Strai. I would like to meet her and I don't think she wants to go to the Malfoys for Christmas Vacation. So invite her to for the holidays. And what ever it is that's bothering you and her, its simple, get over it before Vacation.

-Dad"

I turned to Strai with a smile. "My family has invite you stay with us for the vacation." She looked at me with her eyebrows raised, looked at the paper and then put on a dazzling smile.

"I would be honored!"But her eyes said, "And I can't wait to hear every embarrassing about you!" She looked at the paper and scanned over it, "And it seems you talk about me a lot. What do you have a crush on me?" She said, winked and went back to eating. I suddenly felt arms around me.

"I'm gonna miss you over vacation." Gwen said leaning in to kiss me. I stopped her. And stood up.

"Gwen we need to talk."

"Yea 'bout what?" I removed her arms from around me.

"I think we should break up." I said.

She looked at me brown eyes complete vacant. "What?"

"I. Think. We. Should. Break. Up." I replied miming the words. Her eyes fill with tears.

"Why?" She screamed. She looked at Strai who was now watching the scene with a smile full of amusement. She looked at her like she was ready to kill, she pointed at her, eyes full of rage, and "It's because of her isn't it?" When I didn't reply she screamed, "Don't lie to me! I know you like her!" I looked at her like she was crazy. I shrugged and walked away and saw Strai smile, hopeful.

She caught up to me. "So do you like someone else?"

Strai's POV:

I ran after him. Was Gwen right for the first time in her life? Does her like me? "So do you like someone else?"

"Yes."

"Who?" I asked, teasingly. He turned to look at me. His greens eye bright.

"Here's a hint." He kissed me on the cheek. And he just walked away smiling. I was in a daze. Had that really just happened? Had this day really happen? O was I just asleep dreaming a perfect day? I touched the warm spot on my cheek and I felt electricity go through me. I skipped away happily and went to my favorite spot in the Hogwarts. The Chamber of Secrets.

I opened a letter that James had left me and read it out load to moaning myrtle:

"Dear Strai,

"Nice to finally talk to you, you have made quite an impression on James he can't seem to stop writing about you. Anyway, James, Lily and Albus will be leaving the 23rd and will be coming back the 27th. You will do the same and be sure to bring anything of your fathers.

"-Harry Potter-"

I smiled. James does talk about me! That made butterflies flies in my stomach. What if they don't like me? What if they think I'm evil? What if James is just leading me on? All these questions poured out of my mouth and Myrtle told me everything was going to be all right.


End file.
